Todo lo que Robert no es
by Miss Wong
Summary: Rhaegar Targaryen era todo lo que Robert Baratheon no era. Y todo lo que Lyanna Stark deseaba.


**Disclaimer:** Personajes de mi amado Martin :c todos muertos, obviamente.

**Summary:** Rhaegar Targaryen era todo lo que Robert Baratheon no era. Y todo lo que Lyanna Stark deseaba.

* * *

**Todo lo que Robert no es**

___«The dragon and the wolf____.»_

Lyanna lo escuchaba. De verdad. Hablaba sobre un entrenamiento del cual había sido proclamado vencedor; explicaba las increíbles maniobras que había implementado con su resistente martillo, aquél que Robert tanto amaba —Lyanna llegaba a pensar que amaba a aquel artefacto más que a ella—. Explicó que, inclusive aunque no mató a su oponente, lo hirió lo suficiente para lograr que se desmallara. Podía notar lo orgulloso que se sentía de sí mismo.

A pesar de que a Lyanna le fascinaran las espadas, los entrenamientos, montar a caballo y los torneos —muchos culpaban a sus hermanos de ser una mala influencia para la joven Stark—, era agotador escuchar a Robert hablar siempre de lo mismo. Sabía que a él le hacía bien hablar de aquellas cosas. Al fin y al cabo, era su prometida y pronto se convertiría en su esposa.

Benjen reía, felicitando a su futuro cuñado, mientras ambos creían que Lyanna también era parte de la conversación. Pero la joven siempre había sido una experta para disimular, así que podía sentirse tranquila: nadie sabría que estaba observando a Rhaegar Targaryen.

Se sabía que dicha familia celebraba las mejores fiestas de todo Poniente. Fiestas en donde se escuchaban las más conocidas canciones, aquellas que resonaban en las oscuras tabernas de Desembarco del Rey. Pero a Lyanna esas tonterías sin sentido no le importaban demasiado. En aquel momento, no había otra cosa en la que ella pudiera pensar. Escuchaba la voz de su prometido y la de su hermano, pero solo eran susurros eclipsados por la belleza de Rhaegar, la cual Lyanna no podía dejar de contemplar.

Rhaegar Targaryen. El último Dragón. Era escuchar su nombre y que sus piernas flaquearan sin poder evitarlo. Era hablar de un príncipe que superaba a cualquiera que habitase en los cuentos modernos, en las historias de fantasía y romance. Ojos color violeta, cabello largo y resplandeciente como la luz de una brillante estrella. Y la estaba observando.

Lyanna abrió la boca levemente, se había encontrado demasiado sumida en sus propios pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que él tenía sus ojos posados sobre ella. Estaba hablando con un par de personas a lo lejos, pudo distinguir a Ser Barristan y a Arthur Dayne, sin embargo no apartó la vista de Lyanna. Levantó su copa levemente, como si estuviese haciendo un brindis por ella, y le sonrió.

Como una idiota, Lyanna le devolvió la sonrisa, tal vez con más euforia de la que habría deseado. Él sonrió aún más, y apartó la mirada para seguir hablando con sus invitados. La joven se mordió el labio, inclinando la mirada hacia sus pies. Rhaegar le gustaba, y sabía que ella también a él. No por nada la había nombrado 'Reina del Amor y la Belleza' en frente de toda la multitud, y por encima de su propia esposa.

___«_He oído lo mucho que adora Rhaegar Targaryen tocar el arpa. Pero nunca creí que sería testigo de contemplar semejante armonía___»_ Le había preguntado aquél mismo día, cuando lo escuchó tocar.

___«_¿Te gusta?___»_ había preguntado. Al contestarle que era un instrumento precioso, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su respuesta: ___«_No tan precioso como los ojos de una Stark, mi Lady___»._

Aquellas palabras habían retumbado dentro de su corazón por largos días.

—Lyanna. ¿Me escuchas?

La joven miró a Robert, y descubrió que Benjen ya no se encontraba con ellos, al parecer se había marchado. Miró sus ojos y sonrió suavemente.

—¿Sí, Rob?

Él tomó su mano.

—Vuelvo en un momento —anunció, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

Lyanna lo observó marcharse, se cruzó de piernas y frunció el ceño levemente al darse cuenta que había entablado conversación con una hermosa joven de su misma edad. Claramente Robert no creía que Lyanna los estuviese observando. Aquello le dolió.

Pero entonces, una voz tan ardiente como el fuego y suave como la melodía de un arpa, hizo que Lyanna se olvidara por completo de su futuro esposo. Rhaegar Targaryen se había acercado a ella, y se había sentado en el mismo lugar en el que Robert estaba hacía unos momentos. La elegancia de aquél joven al caminar era deslumbrante, todas las mujeres se habían volteado para verlo.

—Una belleza tan exótica no debería permanecer aquí sola, como una flor marchita —habló, sonriendo levemente.

Lyanna suspiró, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa nostálgica, y con su mentón señaló a su prometido, quien le susurraba algo en el oído a aquella muchacha mientras se reían.

—Puede decírselo a él, mi Lord.

Rhaegar dirigió la mirada hacia Robert, riendo entre dientes con una ligera arrogancia. Una arrogancia muy distinta a la de su prometido, pensó Lyanna. Robert creía ser el mejor, actuaba como el mejor, y luchaba como el mejor. Pero Rhaegar lo era, y su arrogancia era absolutamente natural.

—Ah, Baratheons —se burló el dragón—. Nunca cambian. Si fuera mi prometida, querida mia, jamás se cruzaría por mi mente el dejarla aquí sola.

Lyanna sonrió, encarando una ceja.

—¿Debería tomarlo como un cumplido, mi Lord?

El príncipe dragón rió cálidamente.

—Reacciona como si fuese la primera vez que recibe uno. Dígame, Lady Stark, ¿a caso su prometido no suele decirle cuan hermosa es?

La joven asintió, algo entristecida.

—Lo hace —afirmó, y luego miró a Robert—. Pero al hacer eso… sus palabras pierden credibilidad.

Lyanna quería a Robert. Deseaba amarlo, lo intentaba. Pero en su corazón, en lo más profundo de su ser le dolía el saber qué incluso aunque él la amara, incluso aunque le jurara amor eterno frente a los Dioses, los viejos y los nuevos, jamás sería completamente suyo. Lyanna sabía que él era un hombre entregado a los placeres de la vida. Un muchacho incontrolable qué, a pesar de estar enamorado, jamás desperdiciaba la oportunidad de contemplar las curvas de una hermosa mujer, incluso frente a ella.

Su prometido se despidió de la muchacha. Cuando observó a Lyanna y aún más importante, a Rhaegar sentado junto a ella, la furia hirvió en sus venas. Caminó hacia ellos con lentitud y sin apuro, algo no tan propio de su comportamiento impulsivo y grotesco. Rhaegar lo miró, al ver que se dirigía hacia ellos se levantó y tomó la mano de la joven Stark.

—Entonces es mejor que empiece a creerlo, mi Lady. Porque es la mujer más hermosa que he tenido el placer de contemplar.

En aquél momento llegó Robert, con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada. El príncipe lo ignoró, como si se tratara de un ser insignificante. Depositó un suave beso entre los nudillos de Lyanna y susurró un suave ___«_Lady Stark___»_.

—Lord Rhaegar —respondió, en forma de despedida.

El dragón se marchó. La joven no pudo contener la suave y sorprendida sonrisa que cruzó por su rostro. Ella sabía que era hermosa, todo el mundo se lo decía, pero Lyanna siempre había sentido que solo lo hacían para halagarla, para hacerla sentir bien consigo misma. Esta era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía con tanta convicción.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó Robert, Lyanna pudo notar el malhumor en su voz.

Los Baratheon y los Targaryen no simpatizaban demasiado que digamos. Recordando las anteriores acciones de su prometido, la joven Stark se levantó con seriedad.

—Ser un caballero —contestó—. Deberías aprender de él.

Entonces Lyanna se marchó, dejando a su futuro esposo sin ninguna palabra.

Rhaegar Targaryen era todo lo que Robert Baratheon no era. Y todo lo que Lyanna Stark deseaba.

* * *

Ay, Dios mío.

Bien, a ver. Primero que nada, **NECESITABA** escribir sobre **Rhaegar** y **Lyanna**. Terminé el **primer libro** y voy por mitad del **segundo**, así que **SEGURAMENTE** hay algunas _grandes_ incoherencias(?), no me interesa saber por qué, cómo y cuándo se hizo esta 'fiesta' (vamos, que solo necesitaba una excusa para escribir sobre ellos dos), solo se que fue** después del torneo de Harrenhal. **

Gosh, muchos nervios al escribir sobre esto XDDDDD **amo esta saga**, amo a Martin, y no quiero cagarla (?) así que si van a tirarme tomates, please, **tírenlos despacito**, o que al menos sean _pequeñitos y no duelan._

Amo a este par, DE VERDAD LOS AMO. OH, GODS, me siento tan liberada al escribir sobre ellos, de verdad lo necesitaba.

¿Reviews?

**—Mel.**


End file.
